WHY?
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: I was really bored, and this is really stupid, but just bear with me here. Danny and Sam decide to play the why game on Tucker! Tucker's POV


**Hey you guys, it's me again! No, I'm not dead; I've just been working a lot on It Couldn't Have Possibly Failed! I wanted to write this one-shot for some reason, so here ya go! Tucker POV!**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY STUPID PLOT AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: Danny still isn't mine, but I'll tell you as soon as he is!**

**-xxClueless1xx**

-line break-

It was just a relatively normal day for me today, or as normal as a day in Amity Park can get. That consists of ghost attacks, an evil English teacher, Dash Baxter, and my two best friends, Sam Manson and Danny Fenton.

I know those two have a thing for each other, and I just don't understand why they don't just admit it. I mean, I'm open with my love. Speaking of which, her comes Star right now. We do have a school dance coming up soon…maybe I can shoot for it.

"Hey, Star do you want to-" I start, snapping and making my fingers into hand guns.

"NO." she said, and strutted off with the rest of her dreamy friends.

"But I didn't even ask you yet!" I yelled at her descending figure, knowing inside that I had no chance with her.

I sighed and sat down at me and my friend's picnic table, _still _waiting for those lovebirds to show up. They're already fifteen minutes late! Hey, maybe they finally admitted their love for each other and their kissing somewhere and-

Or, maybe not.

_Tuck, you should know by now not to get your hopes up. _The really smart voice in the back of my head that gives me all the answers in class says to me. I know, I know. Those two are going to need some serious work to get together.

They are finally at our table and they sit down, Sam across from me, and Danny next to me. They keep on smirking at each other, and it's making me really nervous. It's always trouble when those two gang up on me. I decide to break the ice with a simple question.

"You guys want to go to the Nasty Burger?" I ask hopefully. I haven't gotten my three o' clock meal yet, and I need it very badly.

"Why?" Danny asked me, his face becoming sad suddenly.

What. The. Crap. Was it something I said or what? 'Cause I don't know, and I hate making Danny, or Sam sad because of something I did.

"Great job, Tucker! You offended him!" Sam suddenly yelled at me.

` I shrank back into the bench and looked fearfully up at Sam. She was scary when she got mad at me; trust me, I know from experience.

"S-sorry Danny." I said, turning to face him, but keeping a close eye on Sam.

"Why?" he asked, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I made you sad, dude." I say, and he looks back up at me.

"Why?" he asks me, and I swear, there was a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know dude." I say, and I'm still watching Sam and she's obviously trying not to laugh. Her hands are over her mouth and she's doubled over making weird noises.

"Why?" he asks, and this time I _know _he just smiled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yell, and he scoots back on the bench just a little.

Just when I think that I'm done with him, and this really demented conversation, I can hear him squeak out one thing.

"Why?" he asks, his eyes full of mirth. Then, he bursts out laughing, along with Sam, and I grasp my hair in frustration. Maybe this is revenge for the time I left him stuck in that wall. (A/N my other story Stuck in a Wall)

"Do you ever shut up?" I mutter under my breath.

"Why?" He asks, and I turn to glare at him.

"Because it's annoying." I said my voice full of defiance.

"Why?" he asks, once again, his eyes shining with humor.

"I don't know, you tell me." I say, knowing that there's no way he can possibly say why to that one.

"Why?" he says, and I stare at him in confusion.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!" I yell to the sky and he just smirks down on me like the beating sun.

"Why?" he asks. "Why, why, why, why?" he chants, with Sam soon joining in.

I jump onto the picnic table, feeling helpless and throw my head back. I look up and yell into the heavens.

"WWWHHHHYYYY?"

I let myself crumble down on the table in defeat. I was just about to give up when I hear one last thing whispered into my ear.

"Finally, now you're getting the hang of it!"

It was Danny and I snap my head up to see him and Sam laughing like crazy and running away from me, knowing that I will come back for revenge.

Oh, and I will.

**Hey, **

**Haha I know that that was really stupid, but I just wanted to write some random crud, and this was the result! Please review, and no flames please!  
-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
